Les nuages se souviennent toujours
by Susan Smith
Summary: Orphelinat Wool, Londres, 1937. Dans un monde au bord d'une Guerre mondiale, un garçon va faire deux rencontres qui changeront sa vie : celle d'une petite fille avec qui il devra partager sa chambre, et peut-être plus, et un homme aux cheveux et à la barbe auburn qui lui proposera d'entrer dans une école particulière... Mise à jour d'une de mes anciennes FF sur l'enfance de Jedusor
1. Chapitre 1 - Éclaircie

_Bonjour, je publie ici le premier chapitre, qui ressemble davantage à un prologue, de ma vision de l'enfance de Tom Jedusor junior.  
_ _J'avais déjà écrit une fanfiction à ce sujet sur un autre site, et je la reprends ici pour tenter de lui donner une meilleure contenance autant qu'un meilleur contenu.  
Tom Jedusor est un personnage dont l'évolution m'intéresse beaucoup, et c'est justement cette évolution que je voudrais peindre ici, notamment en ajoutant un personnage à ceux écrits par JK Rowling : une enfant Moldue qui deviendra l'amie du jeune garçon._

 _Je voudrais vraiment rédiger l'histoire à la manière d'un roman (pas un Balzac ou un Proust, mais d'une manière un peu littéraire quoi), j'espère que ce sera aussi agréable à lire que cela l'a été à écrire. Je tiens à respecter l'histoire de Rowling autant que l'Histoire avec un grand H, je tâcherai de faire au mieux ! Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

 ** _Éclaircie_**

* * *

 _Londres, automne 1937_

Le vent fouettait les fenêtres mal isolées avec une telle violence que les vitres tremblaient presque au point de céder à chaque nouvelle rafale. De rares passants se pressaient, courbés, sur les trottoirs pavés. Certains hélaient des taxis, qui bravaient le temps en oscillant de joie devant l'abondance de clients. Entre deux sifflements du vent par les interstices des fenêtres, on pouvait entendre quelques sons entrecoupés, des claquements de sabots, des embardées d'omnibus, des cris rappelant à l'ordre des chapeaux soudain épris de liberté. Londres, la Grande-Bretagne, le monde tournoyaient au dehors comme des feuilles mortes dans un courant d'air.

Le jeune homme, allongé sur son lit, ne semblait pourtant pas entendre cette danse chaotique. Il fixait le plafond, sans bouger. Tellement immobile que l'on eût dit que le temps était suspendu entre les quatre murs miteux de sa chambre, loin de la frénésie du dehors. Celle-ci ne paraissait plus qu'une vague clameur, lointaine et étouffée. Seuls les soulèvements légers de sa poitrine et les frémissements de quelques unes de ses boucles brunes trahissaient le passage du temps. Ses iris, aussi noirs que ses cheveux, étaient braqués sur la craquelure dans le plafond au dessus de lui. Comme s'il s'agissait d'une ride qu'il aurait transférée de son être au bâtiment. Car, du haut de ses dix ans, Tom se sentait bien plus vieux et plus mûr que quiconque.

Bientôt, il en aurait onze, et ferait officiellement partie des _grands_ de l'orphelinat. Ils étaient nombreux désormais à faire partie des _grands_ : conséquence de l'après-guerre. Pourtant, il se sentait plus âgé, du moins plus intelligent que tous. Les autres n'étaient que des bons chiens savants, qui tâchaient de leur mieux de devenir un nouveau rouage de la machine sociale. Ou alors, c'étaient des chiens galeux peu débrouillards, et ils se faisaient prendre invariablement à chaque menu larcin qu'ils commettaient. Ils appartenaient tous à cette ronde infernale au-dehors, une ronde d'incapables qui perdaient leur temps, leur énergie, leur vie. Il ne finirait jamais comme eux. Il devait être meilleur. Non : supérieur. Leur montrer sa puissance, et prouver leur lâcheté à se cantonner à leur rôle de fourmi. Certains, bien sûr, semblaient poursuivre son idéal de puissance. Pas ces nouveaux monarques du Royaume-Uni, qui s'étaient contentés au printemps d'accepter leur rôle. Plutôt ces dirigeants assoiffés dont la rencontre figurait sur la page ouverte du dernier numéro de l' _Illustrated London News_ , étalé non loin de lui sur son matelas à ressorts. Ces deux étrangers étaient sans doute les seuls êtres humains à piquer la curiosité du garçon. Il s'intéressait à eux comme un scientifique à une expérience. Il leur reconnaissait un certain talent, quelque chose entre le charisme et la cruauté, surtout à l'homme allemand qui tissait sa toile de l'autre côté de la Manche. Mais il était curieux de savoir où était la limite de leur soif. Car il était certain que leur soif de pouvoir n'égalait pas celle qui s'éveillait en lui...

Tom plongea doucement la main dans sa poche, et en sortit un yo-yo. Un pauvre jouet en bois qu'il avait emprunté à l'un des gamins. Enfin, emprunté : réquisitionné lui paraissait être un terme plus juste. Après tout, le gamin ne savait pas y jouer, et lui en avait besoin pour s'entraîner : quoi de plus naturel que de le posséder ? Il lança négligemment le jouet en l'air. La corde se tendit, resta un instant suspendue dans le temps elle aussi, puis s'enroula parfaitement autour de la base en bois. Il répéta le même geste plusieurs fois, dans une précision méthodique. Le jouet fusait dans l'air frais et humide, s'immobilisait, puis retombait docilement dans la main du garçon qui ne quittait pas des yeux les cicatrices de son plafond. Il rêvait sans doute à un autre monde, lorsque quelqu'un troubla la quiétude apparente de la scène en frappant sèchement à la porte.

Le yo-yo s'écrasa sur le matelas, et Tom le fourra dans sa poche sans prendre le temps d'enrouler la ficelle. Il se redressa d'un coup, remit une mèche de cheveux en place, et se plaça droit comme un " i " devant la porte. Cette dernière s'ouvrit sur Mrs Cole, comme il s'en était douté. Un léger relent d'alcool s'engouffra dans la chambre en même temps l'odeur de propre et d'ancien caractéristique des couloirs miteux de l'orphelinat Wool.

L'usure des bâtiments semblait se refléter sur sa directrice, qui semblait être passée de la trentaine à la cinquantaine sans transition, depuis qu'elle avait endossé ce rôle quelques années auparavant. D'un naturel angoissé, elle ne survivait qu'en s'octroyant à chaque surmenage une dose de son péché mignon, le gin. Tom déduisit donc, grâce à l'effluve entêtant qui lui agaçait les narines, qu'un nouveau problème était survenu, et que la résistance nerveuse de Mrs Cole en avait pâti. Et à la vue de la silhouette qui se dessinait progressivement derrière la directrice, il en déduisit que le problème venait d'un nouvel arrivant. Ce qu'il ne réussit pas à déduire, en revanche, fut le lien entre cet élément perturbateur et lui.

\- Tom, mon garçon ? commença la directrice d'une voix crispée par la fatigue.

\- Oui, Mrs Cole ?

Il eut beau utiliser un ton faussement poli, ses poils se dressèrent à « mon garçon ». Ce genre de formule l'horripilait fortement. Non seulement n'était-il pas un simple « garçon », mais il était encore moins le garçon de quelqu'un. Il s'abstint de tout commentaire, mais ces simples mots suffirent à le mettre de mauvaise humeur. Et il était certain que la suite de la conversation n'arrangerait pas les choses.

\- Je viens te présenter une nouvelle... camarade, baragouina-t-elle. Elle vient d'arriver, et elle s'appelle Jean. Jean Marsay.

Il crut apercevoir le visage de la silhouette se renfrogner au nom de Jean, mais peut-être avait-il rêvé. La directrice s'écarta un peu, découvrant l'enfant à la lumière. Elle n'était pas très grande, et arborait un visage buté. Ses yeux étaient rivés sur le bas du cadre de la porte, à sa droite. Elle avait dû subir la toilette forcée des nouveaux arrivants, car ses cheveux châtains, abîmés et hirsutes, avaient été tressés négligemment, et elle semblait engoncée dans la robe d'uniforme de l'orphelinat comme une poupée enveloppée de tissu mal taillé.

\- Jean, voici Tom Jedusor.

La gamine ne décrocha pas un mot, et ne daigna même pas lever les yeux. Tom sentit l'impatience gronder en lui, mais il n'en montra rien, et garda son ton poli et distant.

\- Bonjour, enchanté de te rencontrer, dit-il tout simplement.

Il ne comprenait toujours pas où la vieille chouette voulait en venir en lui présentant cette gosse mutique. Il était lui-même très loin d'être l'enfant le plus social de l'orphelinat ! Et pourtant, elle venait lui exhiber une fillette dont il n'avait que faire, troublant qui plus est la quiétude de son après-midi. Curieusement, Jean ne pleurait pas, ne geignait pas, ne sanglotait pas non plus, ce qui n'était pas le cas de chaque morveux qui mettait le pied à l'orphelinat Wool. Tom ne pouvait pas nier que sa façon d'être inaccessible, comme si elle s'était forgée un bouclier invisible, captait son intérêt. Intérêt d'autant plus éveillé qu'elle tourna enfin ses yeux d'un gris nuageux vers lui. Il se sentit presque aimanté par son regard, qui en disait bien plus que sa bouche farouchement close. Quelque chose remua en lui, mais cela ne parvint pas à chasser son impatience. Encore moins celle de Mrs Cole, qui brisa le silence et l'intensité de l'échange silencieux en soupirant bruyamment. Le jeune garçon reporta de nouveau son attention sur la directrice, attendant des explications. Et elles ne tardèrent pas à arriver.

\- Tom, mon grand, il faut une chambre à notre petite Jean. Et tu n'es pas sans savoir que l'étage des filles est surpeuplé à cause des réparations, qui vont durer encore un petit moment.

Il réprima un grognement. La Tamise avait débordé en avril, provoquant de nombreux dégâts dans l'orphelinat, notamment dans le bâtiment des filles. Et les conséquences étaient encore de taille, malgré les mois qui s'étaient écoulés. Il frémit imperceptiblement, appréhendant la requête de Mrs Cole.

\- Il m'est impossible de placer Jean dans l'une des chambres des filles, elles sont toutes pleines à craquer. Je voudrais donc que tu héberges ta camarade jusqu'à la fin des travaux.

 _Autant dire pour toujours_ , manqua de s'étouffer la petite voix de Tom.

\- La chambre de Dexter Boudgy et Pete Hawkes n'est-elle pas plus grande et accueillante que la mienne, Mrs Cole ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire mielleux. Peut-être qu'elle conviendrait mieux à Miss Marsay...

\- Non, j'y ai déjà réfléchi, Tom. Tu es le seul à posséder encore une chambre individuelle, et tu me parais aussi être le seul assez mature pour ne pas avoir de comportement... indécent avec Jean.

\- Mais, si je peux me permettre...

\- Il n'y a pas à discuter, jeune homme, vous partagez désormais la même chambre. Je vous laisse installer ses affaires Martha et John devraient apporter un matelas et un sommier dans une demi-heure. Je vous laisse faire davantage connaissance, et Tom, tu veilleras à guider Jean vers le réfectoire pour le dîner.

\- Bien, Mrs Cole, répondit-il sans desserrer les mâchoires.

\- Parfait. Alors, à plus tard, les enfants, soyez sages, dit-elle sans vraiment réfléchir en retournant vaquer à ses occupations.

 _Sans doute boire un nouveau coup de gin_ , pensa Tom. Il tentait de contenir sa colère à l'idée de sacrifier sa solitude pour la compagnie d'une fillette. A la moindre gêne, il n'hésiterait pas à lui faire savoir qui était le maître. Au moins, elle ne semblait pas bavarde, puisqu'elle n'avait toujours pas utilisé ses cordes vocales. C'était déjà ça. Rien de pire qu'une gamine qui piaille sans interruption. Perdu dans ses réflexions, il n'avait pas remarqué que la fille avait ramassé un vieux sac miteux dans ses bras. Elle le serrait contre elle comme s'il s'agissait de sa plus précieuse possession, et fixait le garçon de ses yeux immenses. Elle n'avait toujours pas franchi le seuil de la porte, et son regard demandait la permission d'entrer, avec un mélange sauvage d'appréhension et de défi. Tom la considéra un moment, puis finit par ouvrir la porte de l'armoire ancienne, seul véritable meuble de la chambre en dehors de la chaise en bois dur et du lit métallique.

\- Tu peux ranger tes affaires dans les deux rangées du bas, et interdiction de fouiller les miennes, lâcha-t-il. Pas question non plus de t'étaler sur la chaise et sur le sol, sauf sous ton lit. Et tu feras ta part de ménage, bien sûr.

Elle acquiesca doucement, et avança prudemment dans la chambre. Seuls les sifflements du vent agrémentaient le silence. La gamine rangea son peu d'effets personnels sur une seule planche, referma précautionneusement l'armoire, et resta debout à l'endroit où son lit se tiendrait dans quelques minutes. Elle n'avait pas lâché son sac désormais vide, et il pendait devant elle au bout de ses bras, tout comme ses nattes pendouillaient mollement sur ses épaules fines. Tom remarqua des entrelacs qui se distinguaient du cuir usé de la sacoche. Il fronça les sourcils, essayant de comprendre ce que représentait le dessin. Il s'aperçut enfin qu'en fait de dessin, c'étaient plutôt des lettres gauchement cousues dans le cuir. _J.H.M._ Jean H. Marsay ?

\- Tu as un deuxième prénom, n'est-ce pas ? C'est Jean Helen ? Jean Holly ? Helga ? Harmony ?

La fillette le regarda avec des yeux effarés. Il semblait avoir visé juste, mais l'air paniqué de Jean indiquait qu'il s'agissait d'un point sensible. Elle n'en resta pas moins mutique. Une fois de plus, il sentit une vague de curiosité l'envahir. Mais une autre vague de curiosité, bien plus importante et physique cette fois, s'écrasa contre la porte de la chambre.

\- Poussez-vous, on va pas pouvoir faire rentrer l'lit à ce train ! dit la voix excédée de Martha de l'autre côté de la porte. Tom ! _Tom !_ Viens donc aider John à porter l'sommier pendant qu'je r'tourne chercher – Janet, s'il te plaît, j'te r'coudrai ton doudou plus tard – pendant qu'je r'tourne chercher l'matelas !

Tom s'exécuta, le visage fermé, et aida John à se frayer un passage parmi les marmots piaillant à sa porte. Son regard noir les avait partiellement calmé. Il imposait toujours une sorte de crainte aux autres élèves, même aux plus costauds que lui. Il fallut un long quart d'heure pour installer le lit et fermer la porte aux nez des curieux. Et encore, il semblait à Tom qu'il pouvait entendre quelques murmures derrière le vieux panneau de bois. Dans la pièce, le silence était pesant entre les deux enfants. La gamine s'assit sur son lit, qui grinça malgré son poids visiblement très léger. Tom soupira. Adieu, sa douce tranquillité. Il se dirigeait vers la fenêtre où les trombes d'eau continuaient de se fracasser, lorsqu'une petite voix un peu plus grave que ce qu'il aurait imaginé se fit entendre.

\- Merci.

Il se tourna vers la môme, surpris et il faut l'avouer presque enchanté d'entendre enfin un mot franchir ses lèvres. Il croisa son regard sincère aussi gris que le ciel que l'on pouvait apercevoir par la fenêtre. Elle l'intriguait vraiment. Elle ne pleurait pas comme les autres enfants qui arrivaient à l'orphelinat, et son air buté et un peu méfiant, non, fier, lui plaisait. Et lorsqu'ils s'adressèrent mutuellement quelque chose qui ressemblait à un sourire sincère, un faible rayon de soleil sembla percer les nuages pour éclairer la petite chambre.

* * *

 _En espérant que cela vous a plu, la suite est en cours de rédaction et viendra dans un ou deux mois, travail et fac obligent ! Vous pouvez retrouver des fanfics bien plus légères sur mon compte pour patienter (OS personnalisés)._

 _Merci d'avance pour les éventuelles reviews, et merci d'avoir lu jusque là !_


	2. Chapitre 2 - Turbulences

_Une suite qui s'est fait attendre ! Désolée pour l'espacement entre les chapitres, je ne garantis pas que je serai régulière... mais je compte bien écrire cette histoire le plus loin possible, alors je remercie votre fidélité et vos commentaires adorables et encourageants ! Bonne lecture, en espérant que le style et les personnages vous plaisent toujours !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 2**

 ** _Turbulences_**

* * *

La cloche sonnait de toutes ses forces l'heure du petit-déjeuner. Cela faisait bientôt une semaine qu'elle réveillait Jean, mais la petite fille ne s'y était pas encore habituée. Assise sur son lit, les cheveux en pagaille, elle se frotta les yeux de ses petites mains. Un soleil éclatant, rare pour ce mois de novembre, perçait par la fenêtre et baignait la petite chambre de lumière. Elle s'aperçut que son voisin de lit était déjà en train d'enfiler ses chaussures, habillé avec soin malgré ses vêtements élimés.

Il était assez impressionnant, ce garçon; il ne lui adressait pas souvent la parole, ce qui convenait à Jean parce qu'elle ne savait pas quoi lui dire. Pour tout avouer, elle ne savait pas toujours sur quel pied danser avec Tom. Elle avait un peu peur de l'embêter, de l'ennuyer, alors elle restait discrète, à attendre qu'il lui adresse la parole. Quelques fois, il semblait l'observer, comme s'il essayait de la déchiffrer. Elle ne comprenait pas vraiment ce que ce garçon taciturne voulait.

\- Tu vas être en retard, Jean, dit soudain le garçon d'un ton égal. Tu risques de passer en dernier à la toilette.

Cette affirmation acheva de réveiller la fillette, qui s'empressa d'enfiler sa blouse et ses souliers. L'eau n'était jamais vraiment chaude, alors passer en dernier était presque une torture. Elle en avait fait l'expérience ces derniers jours. Tom était déjà descendu dans le réfectoire, et elle se dépêcha de l'y rejoindre. Martha, à la porte du réfectoire, l'intercepta :

\- Oy, dis-donc ma jolie ! J'sais qu'on va prendre sa toilette après, mais faudrait voir à rester une jolie demoiselle quand même ! Viens-donc par là que j't'attache tes cheveux.

Jean se laissa faire, profitant de la douce caresse des doigts de Martha dans ses cheveux. Elle était gentille, Martha. Elle l'aimait bien. Elle s'occupait des petites comme si elle était leur grande sœur à toutes, et Jean se sentait rassurée à ses côtés.

\- J'te ref'rais une natte après la toilette mistinguette, vas donc te remplumer un peu en attendant.

Jean remercia la grande fille maigre d'un petit sourire timide qui voulait dire beaucoup, et entra dans le réfectoire. Elle prit un bol que le garçon chargé de la cantine lui remplit de porridge, et chercha une place libre. Les tablées lui paraissaient effrayantes. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de faire la connaissance de beaucoup d'internes, malgré les quelques cours qu'ils avaient partagés, et se mélanger à un groupe de gamins braillards crispait son ventre d'angoisse. Une table seulement était calme, à l'écart du chaos. C'était la table de Tom. Prenant une inspiration, elle se dirigea vers lui en prenant soin de ne pas renverser l'avoine chaud qu'elle tenait précautionneusement.

Le garçon fit à peine attention à elle quand elle se hissa sur la chaise face à lui. Il avait fini son petit-déjeuner, et était concentré à regarder une large liasse de papier avec de tout petits caractères noirs. Jean entama son porridge, touillant, soufflant, mâchant, avalant. Ils étaient la tablée des solitaires, des marginaux. La seule table silencieuse de tout le réfectoire. Jusqu'à ce que la petite fille s'aventure à briser la glace.

\- Tu... tu sais lire ?

Tom leva la tête, surpris et se demandant si la question lui était vraiment adressée. Le regard gris et intense de la gamine le lui confirma. Il eut envie de répondre de manière cynique que c'était en effet ce que les gens faisaient avec un journal, d'ordinaire, mais l'innocence de la question le déstabilisa assez pour l'en empêcher. Il acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête, avant de se pencher à nouveau sur l'article qu'il était en train de lire.

\- C'est pour ça que tu as su que j'avais un surnom ? souffla la petite.

Il leva à nouveau le regard vers elle. Dans ses yeux d'orage se mêlaient une forme d'admiration et de peur, comme s'il avait bénéficié d'un pouvoir hautement supérieur à elle. Son orgueil en fut grandement flatté, et il décida de conserver encore un peu ce sentiment de puissance.

\- Peut-être bien, oui, répondit-il d'un air mystérieux.

L'admiration irradia le visage enfantin de Jean. Il devait être sacrément intelligent, Tom. La seule personne qu'elle connaissait qui savait écrire, c'était le vieux Joe. Celui qui vivait dans la chambre d'à côté, à la maison, et qui racontait à qui voulait l'entendre qu'il venait d'une grande famille qui avait été maudite autrefois. La malédiction l'avait conduit dans ce _slum_ où il écrivait des poèmes, des théorèmes sur le mouvement des étoiles et des rapports sur les allées et venues des bateaux dans les docks. Parfois il écrivait des lettres pour les voisins du quartier, contre quelques pièces. Le vieux Joe disait toujours que la lecture et l'écriture renforçaient l'intelligence, parce que l'imagination et la mémoire étaient la plus grande force de l'être humain. Une fois, quand il lui racontait des histoires, il lui avait promis qu'il lui apprendrait la magie des lettres, un jour. Elle n'avait même pas eu le temps de lui dire au revoir, au vieux Joe.

\- Est-ce que... est-ce que tu pourrais m'apprendre ? articula Jean en sondant Tom du regard. Je ferai ce que tu veux, je prendrai tes tours de ménage si tu veux.

Tom s'efforça de paraître moins abasourdi qu'il ne l'était. Elle avait l'air buté de quelqu'un résolu à aller jusqu'au bout d'une tâche, aussi ardue soit-elle. Sa proposition était plutôt alléchante. Tom n'avait jamais aimé les travaux manuels, et à bien y réfléchir, il préférait encore passer du temps à lui apprendre l'alphabet qu'à passer le balai ou récurer les toilettes des dortoirs.

\- C'est d'accord. Jusqu'à ce que tu aies appris à lire et à écrire, tu feras ma part de ménage. On commence ce soir.

Les yeux de Jean se mirent à pétiller, comme si un rayon de soleil venait d'apparaître derrière ses iris nuageuses, et elle lui offrit un immense sourire. Après l'avoir remercié, elle finit avidement son bol de porridge et fila le débarrasser. Tom resta assis pendant un moment, mais il n'avait plus la tête aux journaux. Quelque chose de nouveau pointait en lui, ce grand sourire avait remué quelque chose dans sa poitrine. C'était la première fois qu'il se prenait d'affection pour quelqu'un.

Il se leva, plia le journal qu'il ramassait chaque matin sur le perron de l'orphelinat, et rapporta son bol vide à la cuisine. En sortant de la salle à manger, il entendit comme un gloussement étouffé. Un peu plus loin, sur sa gauche, Peter « Pete » Hawkins jouait des muscles et de son éternel harmonica devant une Martha visiblement charmée. Tom détestait Pete. Le garçon de dix-sept ans avait tout de l'allure des dockers de l'East End londoniens, il se fondait admirablement bien au paysage du quartier. Si un autre des garçons de l'orphelinat le remplaçait pour donner les cours de menuiserie et charpenterie, il finirait sans doute par travailler aux docks à plein temps. Tom espérait que cela arriverait bientôt, car Pete lui était aussi antipathique qu'il abhorrait ces cours. Alors le mélange des deux constituait une épreuve de torture pour le jeune garçon.

Il s'arrêta un instant à les épier. Martha était sans doute la personne qu'il respectait le plus dans tout l'internat, bien qu'elle ne fût pas particulièrement brillante intellectuellement. Il ne comprenait pas comment ce balourd de Pete pouvait réussir à la faire rire ainsi, ou comment il se permettait de la toucher de cette façon. Était-elle si naïve que ça ? Peut-être que son harmonica était magique. Perdu dans ses pensées, il faillit en oublier l'existence de sa camarade de chambre. Lorsqu'il poussa la porte, elle était en train de se changer, face au mur, ses cheveux encore humides tombant mollement sur son dos maigre. Avant qu'elle ne revêtît sa blouse, Tom eu le temps d'apercevoir des marques, comme des tâches et des lignes plus foncées. Il réprima un frisson désagréable. Il détestait se souvenir de la fragilité du corps humain, et la facilité avec laquelle on pouvait le briser. Peut-être était-il aussi un peu curieux de savoir d'où ces marques provenaient. Peut-être même compatissait-il avec la petite fille qui tournait vers lui son visage maigre envahi par ses grands yeux. Il fit semblant de n'avoir rien vu, et alla chercher sa serviette.

\- Tu aurais vu Martha ? demanda timidement Jean avant qu'il ne se dirige vers la salle d'eau. Elle m'avait promis de me refaire mes tresses.

\- Elle était près du réfectoire avec Hawkins, répondit Tom d'un ton égal. Si tu entends de l'harmonica, tu seras sans doute dans la bonne direction.

.

Quand vint l'heure des travaux pratiques, Jean trottait à la suite des autres jeunes filles, la tête baissée, pour entrer dans l'atelier de couture. Elle n'était même pas la plus jeune, une ou deux fillettes d'environ six ans s'attelaient aussi à la tâche, bien que leur mission de points de croix fût plus aisée. Jean aurait bien voulu continuer les points de croix, elle aussi, elle s'y était bien habituée lors de la première semaine, mais la professeure de couture avait décrété qu'elle était suffisamment agile et habile de ses doigts pour commencer la confection. Adieu la jolie broderie.

Jean réprima un soupir en s'asseyant à sa table. Elle n'avait pas encore le droit d'utiliser les jolies machines à coudre, et l'exercice que lui avait confié la contremaîtresse était ennuyeux au possible. Elle ne devait même pas assembler des pièces, elle devait simplement coudre en suivant des lignes pré-dessinées sur un tissu. Après avoir tant bien que mal réussi à faire passer son fil dans le chas de l'aiguille, elle s'appliqua à respecter le tracé inutile. Pour dire vrai, elle avait été terrorisée par les aboiements de la professeure contre une jeune fille qui avait mal recousu une taie d'oreiller, ainsi que les coups de règle sur les phalanges qui s'en étaient suivis, alors elle faisait son possible pour respecter les consignes.

Elle était si concentrée qu'elle faillit ne pas remarquer les chuchotements provenant d'une table voisine. Elle leva les yeux, et les baissa aussitôt, les joues roses, en remarquant que deux jeunes pré-adolescentes s'échangeaient des messes basses sans la lâcher du regard. Elle se replongea dans sa couture, les mains tremblantes, ne voulant pas entendre ce qu'elles pouvaient bien dire, mais ses oreilles étaient apparemment plus curieuses qu'elle. Malgré elle, Jean comprit qu'elle faisait en effet l'objet de la conversation.

\- … avec Jedusor ?

\- Si, si, je t'assure ! Ils ont la même chambre, c'est étonnant qu'elle ne soit pas déjà partie en courant chercher Mrs Cole…

\- Elle est peut-être tout aussi cinoque que lui…

\- Ah pour ça ! Ça m'étonnerait pas… T'as vu comme elle est toujours toute seule ? On dirait qu'elle sait pas parler.

\- C'est peut-être sa bâtarde de sœur cachée, ricane l'autre fille.

\- Ou alors ils font des choses pas nettes… En même temps je vois pas qui d'autre qu'un gars atteint du ciboulot comme lui voudrait d'une serpillère pareille !

\- Eh, la nouvelle ! Eh, oh ? Tu sais parler ou quoi ?

Jean, les joues cramoisies, fit mine de ne pas avoir entendu, et ignora les gloussements lorsqu'elle étouffa un petit cri de douleur en se piquant le doigt. Elle avait l'impression que si elle relevait les yeux, elle verrait l'atelier entier la dévisager et se moquer d'elle. Elle n'avait pas compris tous les mots que les filles avaient prononcés, mais elle avait bien compris ce qu'elles voulaient dire quand même. Les gloussements s'étouffèrent soudain sous le claquement de la règle en bois, et la voix de la contremaîtresse sauva la petite fille d'une plus longue humiliation :

\- Doris, Mildred, si je vous entends encore une fois jacasser comme des oies, vous irez faire des heures de pénitence.

La perspective d'être enfermée seule dans une salle exiguë suffit à faire taire les jeunes filles, mais certains gloussements résonnaient encore. Jean passa le reste de l'atelier le cœur lourd, à se remémorer les paroles des petites pestes, et calma ses envies de gamine des rues d'aller leur faire comprendre leurs quatre vérités à coups de pieds et de poings en s'acharnant sur son exercice idiot mais apaisant. _La meilleure vengeance, c'est de mépriser l'offense_ , qu'il disait le vieux Joe. Comme elle ne comprenait pas bien cette expression, il avait ajouté « ça sert à rien d'utiliser tes poings pour taper des cons, comme ils pigent rien à rien vaut mieux les ignorer, c'est la seule chose qu'ils comprennent et ça les rend ridicules ».

Tom n'avait jamais entendu ce genre de précepte. Mais même s'il avait connu le vieux Joe, cela n'aurait sans doute pas étouffé son besoin de justice. Peut-être que le vieux Joe aurait pu empêcher son besoin de justice de se transformer en vengeance.

Tandis que les jeunes filles de l'orphelinat piquaient et reprisaient, le jeune garçon était dans un environnement plus masculin qui sentait la sueur et la sciure. Il avait en horreur l'atelier de menuiserie. Il aurait préféré faire partie de l'atelier des tailleurs, où ses doigts fins auraient bien plus été à leur avantage, mais il n'y avait pas assez de garçons pour que Mrs Cole se permette de ne pas tous les envoyer en menuiserie. Pour couronner le tout, aujourd'hui, c'était encore Pete Hawkins qui remplaçait le contremaître. Tom grimaça discrètement en voyant le garçon robuste accueillir ses camarades de viriles tapes sur l'épaule, un sourire horripilant sur le visage.

\- Bon, on continue le travail de r'construction des chambres de ces gentes demoiselles, les p'tits gars ! Oubliez pas qu'vous s'rez les héros dans cette histoire, si vous voulez récolter des bécots, appliquez-vous bien, les lascars !

Quelques rires fusèrent, ainsi qu'un quolibet sur les sommiers qu'il faudrait faire attention à ne pas rendre grinçants, et Tom serra les dents avec dégoût. Ils n'étaient pas mieux que de vulgaires chiens en chaleur, avec leurs rires gras. Tom se dirigea mécaniquement vers la machine à raboter, pour continuer le cadre de fenêtre qu'il avait commencé la veille, quand Pete l'arrêta en le prenant par le bras. Il tressaillit au contact de la main musclée du garçon, réprimant une envie de la lui arracher.

\- Toi, le cinoque, tu prends le rabot manuel aujourd'hui. Et pas de discussion.

La colère gonfla dans la poitrine de Tom, et il eut envie de laisser éclater son sentiment d'injustice, mais Pete était contremaître aujourd'hui et il avait les pleins pouvoirs, comme celui de lui administrer des coups de cravaches ou de le priver de repas. Et il ne subirait pas cette humiliation. S'efforçant de garder un visage impassible trahit par son regard noir, il parvint à articuler un « Bien. » et alla chercher une raboteuse à main. Il allait y passer plus de temps, c'était sûr. Il serra les dents et commença à lisser les morceaux de son cadre de fenêtre. C'était une grande double fenêtre, et il allait avoir besoin de précision avec sa petite raboteuse.

Quelques notes d'harmonica lui hérissèrent les cheveux au bout d'une demi-heure, et il remarqua que Peter Hawkins passait entre les différentes tables en jouant une chanson de la Grande Guerre, que d'autres reprenaient en chantant gaiement.

 _It's a long way to Tipperary It's a long way to go._

 _It's a long way to Tipperary_

 _To the sweetest girl I know!_

 _Goodbye Piccadilly,_

 _Farewell Leicester Square!_

 _It's a long long way to Tipperary,_

 _But my heart's right there._

D'un coup, tous se mirent à imiter les roulements de tambour avec divers instruments ou leurs paumes sur les tables en bois. Ils ne sont bons qu'à devenir de simples futurs soldats idiots, se dit alors Tom. Aucun prestige, que de la vulgarité. Il essuya son front du revers de la main, et essaya de dégourdir ses poignets endoloris. Il alla aiguiser son rabot, pestant intérieurement contre ce foutu Hawkins, et se remit à la tâche en essayant d'ignorer les chansons grivoises que les autres garçons chantaient de bon cœur au son de l'harmonica.

Au bout de ce qui lui parut l'infini, Tom s'assit sur un tabouret pour ménager ses jambes. Alors qu'il essayait à nouveau de détendre ses poignets crispés par le geste mécanique, il remarqua soudain que la musique s'était arrêtée. Ils avaient fini _L'oiseau dans le buisson_ , et maintenant les conversations à mi-voix allaient bon train. Il releva la tête, et vit qu'une silhouette le dominait de toute sa hauteur. La lumière derrière la silhouette masquait son visage, si bien qu'on aurait pu dire un minotaure, mais Tom comprit à sa voix qu'il ne s'agissait de nul autre que Pete.

\- Alors, Jedusor, on s'repose ? T'as à peine fini d'raboter ta f'nêtre, tu te foutrais pas un peu de ma pomme par hasard ?

\- J'ai presque fini, répondit Tom sur un air de défi. Et j'aurais déjà fini si tu m'avais laissé utiliser la machine.

\- C'est une réponse de lavette, ça ! Tu penses bien qu'on n'a pas toujours une machine sous la main, hein, le malin ? Si tu sais pas t'servir de tes dix doigts ça sert à rien. Regarde Bishop et Stubbs, ils ont des scies manuelles et ils ont abattu plus de travail que toi !

\- Tu veux dire entre chaque chanson lubrique de ton harmonica de maquereau ? C'est à se demander à qui c'est que tu veux faire du gringue entre nous et la belle Martha…

Tom sut qu'il avait touché juste à l'expression de Pete et aux petits rires rapidement étouffés lorsque celui-ci les foudroya du regard. S'il y avait bien une chose que Peter Hawkins détestait, c'était qu'on remette en question sa virilité. Et qu'on révèle sa vie personnelle, qu'il ne cachait pourtant pas bien. Il attrapa Tom par le col, le soulevant de son tabouret, et plaqua le coin affûté de son harmonica sur sa gorge, menaçant. Tom eut un petit rire méprisant.

\- C'est ça, fait l'malin, doigts-de-fées, on sait très bien qu'c'est toi le barjot ici. T'es bon à rien, même si on pouvait t'envoyer chez les filles comme tailleur elles en voudraient pas d'toi. Même ta pouilleuse de mère elle en voulait pas d'toi, elle a préféré s'laisser crever plutôt que d'te garder !

Tom ravala soudain son sourire moqueur. Il n'avait pas le droit de parler de sa mère ainsi. Il était le seul à avoir le droit de la maudire et de l'insulter. Il fut à nouveau emplit de colère, et la main de Pete qui le coinçait au col commençait à l'étouffer. Peter enfonça un peu plus l'harmonica dans la peau du garçon, lui coupant un peu plus la respiration.

\- T'es qu'une raclure finie à la pisse, alors fait bien gaffe à c'que tu dis ou c'que tu fais, parce que j'te l'f'rai payer mon gars. T'es à peine bon à m'cirer les pompes avec tes mains de gonzesse, alors me cherche pas. Sinon j'te fais lécher mes godasses jusqu'à c'qu'elles brillent.

L'attroupement qui s'était fait autour de Tom accrût sa colère et son humiliation, et il s'accrocha des deux mains au poignet qui le retenait sur la pointe des pieds. Il bouillonnait de rage, devant les yeux triomphants de ce crétin d'Hawkins, et concentra toute sa haine sur son visage, espérant le voir se tordre de douleur. Pete lâcha soudain un cri avant de lâcher Tom et l'harmonica, qui ne comprit pas tout de suite que son souhait s'était traduit dans la réalité. Reprenant ses esprits, il vit qu'un large morceau de bois écrasait le pied du jeune homme qui hurlait de douleur. Plusieurs des garçons accoururent à son secours, enlevant le bloc, et Tom profita de la panique générale pour récupérer l'harmonica de Pete et épousseter les copeaux de son habit en se relevant.

Il croisa le regard effrayé de Dennis Bishop, qui se demandait sans aucun doute comment ce bloc de bois qui était auparavant posé sur la table avait pu tomber sans que Tom n'y touchât. Ce dernier n'en savait rien, mais il faillit rire avec frénésie des larmes non-assumées de Pete. Pas sûre qu'il aimerait que sa douce Martha le voie dans cet état. Tom se remit au dernier pan du cadre de sa fenêtre, le sourire aux lèvres, tandis que trois garçons aidaient le jeune contremaître blessé à aller à l'infirmerie. Tom espérait qu'il s'était au moins fracturé un orteil. Il fallait au moins ça pour rectifier ses paroles sur sa génitrice. Il savourait sa justice miraculeuse au goût prononcé de vengeance.

Jean fut surprise de le voir entrer dans la chambre avec un sourire, le soir même, et après l'avoir vu enfouir un objet métallique dans sa taie d'oreiller, elle fut encore plus surprise de l'entrain que le garçon présenta pour sa première leçon d'écriture. Elle en fut si contente qu'elle oublia presque Mildred et Doris. Tom lui rappelait un peu le vieux Joe, en plus brusque et distant, certes, mais tout en liant les lettres de l'alphabet entre elles se liait entre eux quelque chose qui ressemblait à de l'amitié. Même Tom devait avouer qu'il appréciait le sérieux et l'application de la fillette lors de ces cours d'écriture à la sauvette. Sa plume avait beau trembler, sa main restait déterminée à poser l'alphabet sur le papier.

Au bout d'une semaine, quand Jean fut capable d'écrire les lettres en capitales et en minuscules sans avoir besoin de recopier l'écriture soignée de son aîné, elle sortit son petit sac aux lettres brodées, et regarda Tom de ses grands yeux gris :

\- Je voudrais écrire mon nom. Jean Hope Marsay.

* * *

 _Je devrais pouvoir poursuivre l'histoire après le rendu de mon mémoire en juillet ! J'espère pouvoir écrire rapidement la suite. A bientôt !_


End file.
